Don’t Remember Days, Only Moments
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Beautiful dreamer...awake onto me.....


DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

A/N: Hey guys! This for a contest on The Muse Bunny. Cute little one shot. Enjoy!

Title: Don't Remember Days, Only Moments

Chapter One: Beautiful Dreamer

It was another one of those cold days. The sky was gray and gloomy looking. Everyone was at home, sitting at the fire making S'mores. Everyone was happy except one particular girl.

"Kagome?" came a deep, masculine voice. "Are you alright?"

She snapped out her state of sadness and looked up. In front of her stood InuYasha. His silver hair matched the snow. Those beautiful golden eyes lit like an everlasting flame that warmed every part of her. Kagome had felt this way once in life. Warm and protected just by looking at him. That time was long ago. So long ago that the memory was blurry.

Kagome saw concern in his eyes,

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Keh," he snorted, sitting down beside her and pulling her into his lap, "you're a horrible liar."

That made her wince. Such familiarities between him and the person that was long gone from this world. Kagome sighed and rested her head against his chest,

"Every time this season comes, I get sort of sad."

"Why?" he asked, smoothing back her wavy raven hair.

She closed her eyes, "My father. During winter, it was when he'd be the most excited about everything."

"I know how you feel Kagome." he said, getting an idea to cheer her up. "If you remember all the good times. It'd be like he never left."

Kagome smiled as she remembered all those times with him she had, "You're right. I remember the winter he died…."

"_Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" squealed Kagome, skipping down the hall toward the door._

_Five year old Kagome rose on her tip-toes and reached for the door knob. Her mother hurried out the kitchen, wiping her hands off with a cloth. She unlocked the door and opened it. In came a tall man. He had short raven hair, stopping at his neck, and stormy gray eyes. _

_He put his bags down and picked up Kagome,_

"_Hey there kiddo! I've missed you a bunch!"_

"_I missed you too Daddy!" she replied brightly hugging him tightly around the neck._

_Kagome's mother cleared her throat, "Forgetting someone?"_

"_Did I?" he said, his eyes bright with amusement._

_She glared, pouting like a two-year old, "That's not very nice."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her toward him. Kagome squeaked, scrunching her nose up in disgust as they kissed,_

"_Ew!"_

_Her father pulled away and laughed. Kagome squirmed out her father's arm, dropping down onto the floor without stumbling. She walked over to her mother and put a hand onto her stomach,_

"_Daddy! Guess what?"_

"_What?" he said, putting away his coat._

_She reached over and took his hand, "The baby kicked yesterday! You missed it!"_

"_Did I?" he said, snapping his fingers in dismay. "Drat! Guess I'm going to have to be awake 24/7 until the baby kicks again. In the meantime, we'll be making….."_

_Kagome squealed in delight, "S'mores and hot coco!"_

"_Yep!" he said. "Just let Daddy get cleaned up."_

_She nodded but didn't let go of his hand,_

"_Kiss first!"_

_He laughed and bent down to her and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome smiled and watched her parents go upstairs. When she was sure they were gone, she ran back down the hall, and into her room. She had to jump over her fat cat, Buyo, to get to through the door. _

_Kagome lifted her pillow and pulled out a little white box. She opened it and smiled. Inside was a rope bracelet, the thin string rope was brown and black. Dangling from it was a gold locket. Kagome pried opened the locket. Inside was a picture of her father, pregnant mother and herself. All smiling on the left side of the locket. _

_On the other side were engraved words. It read: _

_We love you always Dad!_

_-Kagome, Souta and Mommy_

_She closed it and put it into her pocket. Kagome left the room and hurried down the hall. Her parents were already there, sitting in front of the fire. She caught what her father said,_

"_I don't know how long I have Saaya."_

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner Reon?" she half yelled, tears streaming down her face._

_He pulled her into his arms. Running his hand through her hair,_

"_You'll be okay."_

"_Daddy? Mommy?" hesitated Kagome, tears in her eyes. _

_Reon looked back, "Come here Kagome. Don't cry."_

_She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. Kagome sat in his lap,_

"_Why is Mommy crying?"_

"_Kagome," started Reon, "Daddy's sick."_

_She pulled back and looked at him with wet eyes, "Aren't sick people suppose to go see a doctor? If you see a doctor then you'll be okay, right?"_

"_I did see a doctor and he said that it's really bad." he said, pushing her bangs from her face. _

_Kagome bottom lip began to tremble, "You'll be okay, right!?"_

"_No I'm not." he said, his voice filled with pain and remorse._

_Saaya took Kagome and hugged her, "Kagome, he's not going to get better."_

"_Is Daddy going to die?" she asked, beginning to sob._

_She nodded into Kagome's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Kagome."_

"_I want Daddy to stay!" sobbed Kagome. "I don't want him to leave!"_

_Reon looked at Saaya, and she looked back with tear filled eyes, _

"_I'll always be here for you, the baby and Kagome. Here to protect you."_

_Kagome pulled back and wrapped her arm around her father's neck. For a very long time they cuddled together. It took a while for all the tears to stop. When Kagome looked at her father, she finally saw how sick he looked. She reach up and touched his pale face,_

"_Daddy, you're cold."_

"_A little sweety." he said, smiling weakly. "Okay! Time for those S'mores!"_

_More tears spilled down her face. Reon picked her up,_

"_Daddy's going to be very sad if you don't smile."_

_She looked at him with sad eyes. He poked her in the side and smiled,_

"_Smile…."_

"_Stop it!" she squeaked as he repeatedly poked her in the side. _

_Reon laughed, "There it is!"_

_Saaya laughed from her place on the floor,_

"_You two are so silly."_

_He looked back and smiled at her. Kagome looked down at her mother,_

"_Can I give it to him now Mommy?"_

"_Sure dear." she said, standing up. "I'll go get the stuff for the S'mores."_

_Reon let Kagome down and sat on the couch. She sat beside him and pull out a box,_

"_This is for you Daddy."_

_Kagome put it in his hand and watched anxiously as he opened it. He gasped and wrapped his arm around her,_

"_It's beautiful."_

"_Open the locket." she said, smiling at his reaction._

_Reon opened the locket and his face warmed with little color. He turned toward her and kissed her temple._

_She took the bracelet and clumsily put it on him. "Promise to never take it off."_

_He smiled softly, "Never."_

"_I love you Daddy." she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly._

_Reon hugged her back, "Love you too Kagome."_

"_Okay." came Saaya's voice. "Here's all the things we'll need."_

_She slowly slid to the floor, thanks to her massive belly, it took a lot of effort. When everyone was settled on the floor, they began making the S'mores. _

_After making them, they set them aside so they could cool off. Kagome asked,_

"_Daddy, can make a snowman?"_

"_I don't know, your mother-_

_Saaya waved him off, "Go on. I was just going to take a nap anyway."_

"_You sure?" he asked, handing everyone their S'more._

_She nodded, taking a tentative bite from the chocolaty treat. Reon and Kagome quickly ate their S'mores before putting on their coats and going out. Reon made a big ball of snow and placed it on the ground. _

_Kagome began to roll it across the snow, _

"_Did you use to make these when you were little Daddy?"_

"_Of course, what kid didn't make snowmen when they were little." he answered, making the second ball. _

_She giggled, "My friend in kindergarten hasn't."_

"_Well why not?" he asked, sounding bewildered._

_Kagome shrugged, "She said her Mommy won't let her because she'll get sick. Her Mommy said playing in snow is…um…infantell."_

"_Infantile eh?" he said. "Well, tell your friend that her Mommy is extremely tedious."_

_Kagome frowned, "I don't like big words."_

"_Okay, I won't say big words anymore." he said, laughing to himself. "Why don't you like big words? They make you look smarter."_

_She stood up straight and crossed her arms in a stubborn way, "I am smart. I can say big word."_

"_Really?" he asked in a teasing manner._

_Kagome frowned, "Elephant, see? Big word."_

"_Congratulation." he said, picking her up and spinning her around. "You're the smartest girl in the world."_

_She giggled as he spun her. When he put her down, he stacked all the big balls of snow on top of each other. He looked around,_

"_Now what are we going to make his eyes and mouth with?"_

"_Rocks!" she said, picking up several rocks from underneath the snow and putting them on the snow._

_Reon clapped, "Nicely done. Now what about the arms?"_

"_Stick." she said, looking around. _

_He walked over to a tree and broke the branches. Kagome took one and poked it into the side of the snowman. Reon put the stick in the other side, _

"_There! He looks perfect!"_

"_It's a she!" protested Kagome._

_Reon tilted his head to the side, "But she has no hair."_

"_She does have hair." said Kagome. "See?"_

_She pointed at the bald snowman. Reon lifted his hand in surrender,_

"_You're right, you're right. I have no imagination."_

"_No big words!" she scowled him before laying in the snow, giggling. "Look Daddy! I'm making a snow angel."_

_He laughed, "You act so much like your Mother. One emotion after another."_

"_She said that was your fault." she said bluntly._

_Reon's laugh was like a lion's mighty roar, "Right, it's all my fault."_

"_What's so funny?" asked Kagome, standing up and admiring her work. _

_He shook his head, "Nothing at all dear. Such a pretty angel you made."_

_Reon lifted her up and put her on his shoulder. He walked back towards the house. Kagome tugged gently at her fathers hair,_

"_Say bye-bye to Mrs. Snowy."_

"_Bye, bye Ms. Snow Lady." he waved._

_She corrected him, "Her names Mrs. Snowy."_

_He laughed and walked into the house. Reon put Kagome down and took off his jacket. She did the same. They went into the living room and laid on the couch. Watching the fire. After a long silence, Kagome asked,_

"_Daddy, I won't ever see you again will I?"_

"_Of course you'll see me Kagome," he said, hugging her close to him. "In your memories."_

_She looked up at him, "I can't remember all the days. What if I forget some of them."_

"_Don't remember days, only moments." he said, smoothing back her hair. "All the really good moments. The best times of your life."_

_Kagome blinked back her tears, "But everyday was a good moment."_

"_Everyday I had with you were good too, but there are times that are better." he said, looking off into the fire tiredly._

_His face looked paler than they were before and his breathing was picking up only a bit. Kagome laid her head on her Dad's chest,_

"_I'll never forget them Daddy. I promise."_

"_Neither will I sweety." he said. "I'll be in every flashback, every dream. There to protect you."_

_Her eyes were getting heavy, "Daddy, can you sing to me?"_

_Without an answer, he began to sing. _

_Beautiful dreamer, Wake unto me Starlight and dewdrops Are awaiting thee_

_Kagome felt herself slip into the darkness of her mind. Her father was there, smiling and waiting for her with open arms. She saw herself, running toward him. _

_Sounds of the rude world Heard in the day Led by the moonlight Have all passed away Beautiful dreamer, Queen of my song List' while I woo thee With soft melody _

_Tears were falling down his eyes now. Happy ones and she cried too. Oh sorrow and happiness. He wasn't feeling any pain, she knew, not anymore._

_Gone are the cares of Life's busy throng Beautiful dreamer Awake unto me Beautiful dreamer, Awake unto me_

_Kagome heard her fathers last breath in her dreams. He was still there and always would be. In the perfect moments she remembered in her memories._

InuYasha looked down at Kagome. The song she just sung was so beautiful coming from her lips. He looked down at the sleeping girl and kissed her forehead. She smiled in her dreams, seeing the person she knew would always be there.


End file.
